Naruto: Champion of Hades
by Bahamutsoulking
Summary: What if Naruto finds something that will make him the most terrifying and most deadliest shinobi to ever walk the land of mortals. What if Naruto's personality changes and scares those who hate him! Sakura/Sasuke/Kakashi/Jiraiya/Civilian Council bashing, Strong/Dark/Smart Naruto, Blood and Gore, Harem, Good Akatsuki!
1. Suffering Ends, and a Deal Begins

Hello and welcome to another Naruto Fanfiction and this time, this is not a crossover. How will Naruto make a name for himself when he becomes the Champion of Hades, how will he punish the wicked in the Living World. Here we go for Chapter 1!

'Jutsu'

 _'Flashback'_

(This will be the permenant harem)

Harem: Ino/Hinata/Tenten/Anko/Hana/Guren/Kin/Tayuya/Karin/Yugito/Fu/Yakumo/Konan/Kurotsuchi/Mei/Temari/Samui/Mabui/Karui/Tsunade/Tsume/Mikoto/Koyuki/ Haruna/Toki/Fem Haku/Shion/Shizuka

* * *

Chapter 1: Suffering Ends, and a Deal Begins

It has been 8 years since the attack of Kyuubi, and in the village of Konoha, an 8 year old boy named Naruto Uzumaki who was running for his life from an angry mob of 'innocent' civilians who are trying to kill him because they think Naruto is the Kyuubi itself. Naruto was very fast for a kid his age, and he can outrun anybody even the fastest in the village.

Naruto runs into a dead end, and he is now trapped to gain the near death beating like the other times they did to him. Naruto presses his back up against the wall and then the wall spins and Naruto stumbles into the passage, and the villagers are trying to get in the passage after him.

Naruto is walking through the passage way and comes across a statue of a scary looking man, the statue had horns on the helmet, spikes on the armor and a staff in the hand, "What is this?" he asked himself, and sees a stone plate that says one word in big letters, it said 'HADES'.

And then he gets a dagger into the shoulder and he falls to the ground and looks to the mob and heard shouts like "WE SHALL FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME STARTED.", "NOW YOU DIE DEMON.", and "THIS IS FOR ALL THOSES THAT HAVE GOTTEN KILLED THAT NIGHT." and they beat on him very brutally, and then one drives a wooden stake into his heart that makes Naruto lose consciousness, and they shout out in victory as they think they killed the Kyuubi, and they leave.

There was one thing they didn't know, they killed Naruto in front of the statue of Hades, they have commited a sin that can never ever be forgiven.

In Naruto's subconscious, Naruto is laying down in front of a giant cage with a seal on it, Naruto sees a pair of giant red eyes and asks "Who are you?", and the colossual mass of chakra says "I am the Kyuubi, or my real name is Kurama.", and Naruto is shocked at this.

"How are I here, I should be dead." he asks, and then a voice says "Because I want to speak with you young one.", and Naruto turns and sees the man that looks identical to the statue that had a stone plate on it.

"Lord Hades" says Kurama, indeed he was, the man was the god Hades. "I have seen your life, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." he said, and Naruto thinks 'Namikaze'. "You are the son of the fourth hokage.", and Naruto is shocked and asks "How?", and Hades makes a projection of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze, "Take away the whisker-birthmarks and what do you get." he says, and Naruto is now crying.

"Are you going to take my soul?" asked Naruto, and Hades says "No, I have something very special planned for you.".

"Since you had a life far worse than tartarus, I have decided to make you my champion, you will have all the knowledge of the past, present and future even the knowledge that was denied you, you will be blessed with true immortality and eternal youth, you will immediatly become immortal and the eternal youth will make you stop aging when you hit the age of 18.

You'll gain special armor and weapons that only you can wield and Kurama will be out of you and be your guard dog, if he wants." said Hades, and Kurama says "I will accept being his guard dog because I want out of this seal.".

Hades smiles and asks Naruto "Do you accept young one?", and Naruto says with a bow "I accept, I shall serve Hades for all my life and bring suffering to the corrupted." and Hades snaps his fingers and Naruto feels all this power and knowledge flow into him and his personality changes as well, it changes from the happy and goofy behavior to the calm, dark and serious behavior.

And Naruto's appearance changes and the 'kill me' orange jumpsuit disappears and black anbu pants, black muscle shirt, black cloak with shoulder plates and torso vest, a pair of black steeltoed boots and a pair of super sharp spiked gloves appear on his body. Weapons appear as well, "The clawlike weapons are called the 'Claws of Hades' and they will grant you the power to pull out souls and have them get absorbed into your body, the more souls you absorb, the stronger you get, you will also gain the jutsu they know.

And they grant you the ability to summon the souls of Hades to fight for you." said Hades.

Naruto is liking this, and his black boots gain black bird wings "These are called the 'Boots of Hermes', they will allow you to run at blinding speeds, faster than the speed of light." Hades explained, Naruto is enjoying the gifts. And then a pitch-black katana appears "This will be your last weapon, this is a sword that I forged myself, it is known as the 'Deathstroke', and this sword will allow you to kill in one swing from it, if the ones you kill have a bloodline that is either stolen, gained or injected, you will gain the bloodlines along with the knowledge on how to use them.".

Naruto is looking at the sword in awe, and then Hades puts his hand on Naruto's head and then Naruto feels more power flow into him, "I made your blood be able to produce all kinds of mosters based on your imagination and will only obey you, if you let someone drink your blood willingly they will gain the power of their heart's disire, you can now speak any language that exist and don't exist, your tears have healing powers that can heal any injury and your saliva has the power to bring back the dead." said Hades, Naruto is really feeling like he can do anything now.

Then Hades says "One more thing, open your mouth.", and Naruto does so, then Hades' eyes turn all black and exhales as power from his mouth flow fast into Naruto's mouth and Naruto's eyes turn gold and become slit like Orochimaru's eyes and his hair turns pitch black.

"I have given you vemon glands and you will never run out of venom from Hades, and anyone you bite dies from the venom and the venom is uncureable." said Hades, and Naruto says "Now I dare anyone to challenge my power, oh and will this power be a Kekkei Genkai?", and Hades says with a smirk "Yes, and this power is able to be passed down to your children and descendants", and Naruto is grinning like crazy.

"Go my champion, time to show the world the power of the gods." says Hades, and Naruto bows to him and says "As you wish, my lord.".

* * *

Meanwhile in the mortal world, Sarutobi is furious that Naruto is killed and sent Anbu to find the ones responsible for his murder, as he sits next to Naruto's body, the body then glows black and the light blinds everyone in the room. And the light dies down and to their shock, Naruto is standing in black clothes with black weapons and a black fox the size of Cerberus with a chain collar around his neck at Naruto's side, even his hair is black.

"Naruto" asked Sarutobi in shock, and Naruto says "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and the red death Kushina Uzumaki.", and everyone is now terrified at his heritage and think that their lives were at the end of their rope. "Jiji, you and I are in for a long talk." he said. And someone snarls "How dare you disrespect the hokage demon brat.", and Naruto looks into the man's eyes and the man cowers "Get lost" said Naruto calmly and the man hightails it out of there.

Naruto and Hiruzen go to hokage office, and Naruto tells Sarutobi all about his experience with meeting the God of the dead Hades and what he gained from him, "Wow, this means that you can be the most terrifying shinobi in the history of Konoha, and I apologize for keeping your heritage a secret, it was because your parents had many powerful enemies and if they found out that you are their son then they would try and assassinate you, but since that you are immortal now, you will have your family's rights and lands, and even your birthrights.", and Naruto is happy.

"Naruto, you are the great great grandson of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, you are also the great great grandnephew of Tobirama Senju, that means you are supposed to have the second hokage's sword the 'Raijin', it's your right to wield that sword." said Sarutobi.

Naruto is shocked at this, "Naruto, they knew that they would have a great great grandson and great great grandnephew, so they made a will for you." said Sarutobi, and Naruto is interested in this "I would like to go through the will." he said. Sarutobi pulls out a scroll and opens it "Here is the Last Will and Testment, of Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki and Tobirama Senju." he began.

"First is Hashirama, to my great great grandson I leave my scroll with the jutsu that I know and the scroll of seals." said Hiruzen, "Second is Mito, to my great great grandchild I leave the treasure and weapons of the Uzumaki Clan." Hiruzen continued, "Last is Tobirama, to my great great grandnephew I leave my scroll with the jutsu that I know and my most prized possession, the Raijin." finished Hiruzen, Naruto is surprised at this.

"The Raijin was stolen by Aoi Rokusho." said Sarutobi, "I will get it back from him, he'll only use it to destroy." declared Naruto and Sarutobi smiles "There is also a Last Will from your parents." says Sarutobi.

"I would like to hear the Last Will of my parents." Naruto says, "Alright" said Hiruzen.

And he pulls out another scroll and opens it "Here is the Last Will and Testment of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.", Sarutobi began, "First is Minato, to my son Naruto I leave my scroll with the jutsu that I know and my Hiraishin Kunai." said Hiruzen, "Last is Kushina, to my son Naruto I leave my scroll with the jutsu that I know and the Uzumaki sealling masks." finished Sarutobi.

Naruto is very happy that his parents love him, and then Sarutobi asks "Would you like to keep what we talked about as an SS-rank secret Naruto?", and Naruto smiles and says "That would be nice.", "Oh and Naruto, I have decided to make the Uzumaki Clan an official Clan in Konoha." said Hiruzen, "Thanks jiji" said Naruto.

Then a dark mist appears in the office and the two look at the mist as it begins to form a person, as the mist finishes the man is someone that Naruto recognizes, Naruto bows "Lord Hades" said Naruto.

"Hello my champion, I have something to give to you, a scroll of those who are too dangerous to be left alive and those who have commited unforgivable sins." said Hades, he makes a scroll with his mist and a scroll appears in Naruto's hand, he opens it and sees a lot of names writen in red letters "Each name will turn black with a line crossing it out will show that you have killed them, another name will appear on the scroll when the person becomes corrupted with power." explained Hades.

"I have one more gift for you." said Hades and he puts his hand on Naruto's head and Naruto feels power flow into him once again. "You can now forge any weapon and make them even stronger with one drop of your blood." said Hades. Naruto bows and says "Thank you Lord Hades.". Hades disappears and Naruto turns to Sarutobi and says "I got some gifts from Lord Hades jiji." and he explains what he got and Sarutobi is shocked at this.

"Naruto, I'll be training you until you turn 12 so you can take the genin exams." said Sarutobi and Naruto smiles, "Good night jiji." said Naruto, "Good night my boy." said Sarutobi.

Naruto goes home with the new stuff he obtained from Sarutobi after Naruto heard the Wills of his ancestors and parents. As he got in his new house, he opened his scroll and sees red names writen down.

* * *

(Beginning of Soul Scroll)

'Danzo Shimura'

'Orochimaru'

'Aoi Rokusho'

'Koharu Utatane'

'Horuma Mitokado'

'Obito Uchiha'

'Madara Uchiha'

'Kabuto Yakushi'

'Mizuki'

'Gato of Gato Corp.'

'Black Zetsu'

'Every member of Civilian Council'

(End of the Soul Scroll)

* * *

"So, these are the ones that need to go to the darkest pits of Tartarus." Naruto said to himself. 'Each one you kill, you will gain a new power or weapon my Champion.' said the voice of Hades in his head. Naruto grins as he says "I am so going to enjoy my life as the Champion of Hades.".

* * *

There you have it, those who have wronged Naruto are going to get the punishment that they deserve for doing the unthinkable. They're all in trouble now cause now the Champion of Hades has risen to strike fear in the Shinobi World, Itachi will not be on the Soul Scroll because he killed the Uchiha Clan to protect Konoha, will those who feel guilty for what they did to Naruto beg for his forgiveness or will they get punished. Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. First Target Eliminated

Hello and welcome back to Naruto: Champion of Hades. Some stuff will be different than what they do in the actual anime, I might add some OC characters, Naruto has became Hades' new enforcer as his champion and Angel of Death on the mortal world, how will Naruto strike fear into his foes in Chapter 2, well we are about to find out. Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: First Target Eliminated

After 4 years of training with the Sandaime Hokage, Naruto has become a very powerful young man. Naruto now looks more sinister than he ever was 4 years ago, Naruto wears black face paint that goes from his bottom eyelids to the bottom of his jaw making him look like he was weeping (Think of Ulquiorra in Segunda Etapa form from Bleach), he has a sinister looking mask that can strike fear into anyone that looks straight at it.

Naruto's cloak also has three clan crests on the back, the Uzumaki clan crest on top, the Namikaze clan crest in the middle, and the Senju clan crest at the bottom, his hair grew longer as well as the left side of his face is covered making him look very handsome in the eyes of the females.

Naruto's skills are even better than Sarutobi's most skilled student Orochimaru, and Naruto became even smarter and wiser than Orochimaru as well. Naruto also went on some quests, missions and even journeys with Sarutobi as his protecter, and everyone who tried to kill Hiruzen were easily killed by Naruto when he used the Claws of Hades, and he became even more stronger from defeating the shinobi.

Hiruzen also had gotten alot of hidden villages to ally themselves with Konoha with the help of Naruto. Over the months of going on quests, missions and journeys with Sarutobi, Naruto had absorbed a total of 1,356,056 souls, giving him access to all kinds of jutsu, and with that reputation being said, he gained titles like 'Konoha's Grim Reaper', 'Konoha's Dark Knight', 'Naruto the Angel of Death' and also 'Konoha's Soul Stealer'.

Naruto over the four years also made powerful and beautiful swords and other weapons, he also told Hiruzen that he will be making sentient swords for the villages he wants to ally. Hiruzen was surprised that gaining allies became very easy with Naruto's help, Naruto had forged a beautifully crafted sword that he calls the 'Rokkutaitan' (Rock Titan) he also wrote on a scroll that tells them what the sword can do, and brought it with him to give the Tsuchikage as to get them to become allies with Konoha, he also remembers what happened back then.

* * *

 _'Flashback'_

 _Hiruzen and Naruto are walking to the office of the Tsuchikage, and they are greeted by Onoki the Third Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi his grand-daughter and bodyguard, and Akatsuchi his other bodyguard. "Hello Hiruzen, how long has it been?" asked Onoki, "About 50 years, how have you been doing?" said Hiruzen._

 _"Everything is going well here in Iwagakure, I read your request to become allies with us and you decided to come in person to discuss it." said Onoki, "Indeed." answered Hiruzen. "And who is that with you?" asked Onoki curiously, Naruto steps up and says "Greetings Tsuchikage-sama, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, the last of my clan." and Onoki along with his bodyguards are shocked that the name. "Are you by any chance related to Minato Namikaze the yellow flash and Yondaime Hokage of the leaf village?" asked Onoki, and Naruto nods "Of course, Minato Namikaze is my father." he says._

 _Onoki and his bodyguards are even more shocked at this, then they calm down and Onoki introduces himself "I am Onoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage, these two are my bodyguards, Kurotsuchi my grand-daughter, and my other bodyguard Akatsuchi.", and then he asks "I'm guessing that you had a wonderful life in Konoha young Naruto?" asked Onoki, and he also notices Kurotsuchi has her eyes on him with a blush on her face._

 _'So, Kurotsuchi has a crush on him eh, I think that after they get to know each other, I shall ask Naruto if he can accept an arranged marriage with Kurotsuchi, if he wants.' he thought "No, I never had a good life, everyone except some saw me that I was nothing but trash, and treated me like I was a plague, a monster, a beast of burden, all because of my status as the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, I was starved, poisoned, beaten, ect, and the beating are much worse on my birthday." said Naruto sadly._

 _Onoki is shocked at this, and Kurotsuchi asks "How worse on your birthday?", and Naruto says "I doubt you'll like what I'm about to reveal...", and Naruto explains to them that had happened on all his birthdays from age 3 to age 8, he reveals that he was burned alive, buried alive, crucified, and nearly drowned. Onoki is beyond shocked with wide eyes at this intell, Kurotsuchi covers her mouth in horror with tears in her eyes, Akatsuchi's jaw drops at this story while Hiruzen looks down in shame because he couldn't do anything to stop them._

 _"Those vile monsters, they don't deserve to live." growled Onoki, "I can't believe those civilians and shinobi of Konoha, what a horrible thing to do." said Kurotsuchi tearfully, "I know that a Jinchuuriki's life as a child is bad, but this is different and much too frightning, it shows that the civilians and shinobi who disrespected the Yondaime Hokage's dying wish that they are the true demons." said Akatsuchi in anger._

 _Naruto then reveals his encounter with Hades and the power he gained from him. Onoki and his bodyguards are more shocked than ever before, Kurotsuchi smirks and says, "Ha, they are going to get what's coming to them when they find out.", "To us, killing a soul that is as pure as the heavens, is unforgiveable and the gods see that as a sin that can never be forgiven." said Onoki._

 _"Me and Onoki would like to speak in private, if it's alright with you Onoki.", Onoki nods and Naruto along with Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi leave the room, and Naruto is walking around Iwagakure as Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi give him a tour on the village, they were getting to know each other and were quickly becoming friends._

 _At the park, Naruto is sitting on the ground with Kurotsuchi next to him, "Naruto?" asked Kurotsuchi, and he looks at her and says "Yes, Kurotsuchi". "I want to tell you something." she said, and Naruto raises an eyebrow and asks "Oh, and what would that be?"._

 _"When I saw you, I felt my heart beating fast, you looked so gorgeous that your face looked like it was carved by Kami himself, your eyes were intense, and focused, and..." and she begins to blush and to smile and finishes by saying "...I've never seen such eyes."._

 _Naruto was in shock that she said all this, he gets a blush of his own, and looks down and smiles as well. "Thank you for the compliment Kurotsuchi-chan." said Naruto, and Kurotsuchi blushes even more when he added chan into her name._

 _Then it begins to rain, and both of them are getting wet, when Naruto sees Kurotsuchi all wet, he blushes like crazy, "Wow" he said in awe, "What?" asked Kurotsuchi, and Naruto says "You are so beautiful." and Kurotsuchi blushes at being called beautiful, "You think I'm that beautiful Naruto-kun?" she asks shyly, and Naruto answers by saying "Yes, you are really, really beautiful."._

 _And Naruto puts his left hand on Kurotsuchi's right cheek making her blush increase at his touch, and they lean towards each other with their eyes slowly closing, and they connect in a soft kiss. Kurotsuchi is surprised that this is happening and deepens the kiss by wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, while Naruto wraps his arms around her waist deepening the kiss as well._

 _They separate with major blushes on their faces and Kurotsuchi lays her head on his chest and then says "I love you", and Naruto smiles and rests his chin on top of her head and says "I love you too."_

 _As they are in their embrace, an Iwa Anbu appears and says "Naruto-san, Tsuchikage-sama and Hokage-sama have requested your and Kurotsuchi's presences in the Tsuchikage's office.", and Naruto along with Kurotsuchi look at him and Naruto says "Of course"._

 _Naruto and Kurotsuchi appear in the Tsuchikage's office holding hands, "I see that you two have gained a special bond from each other, is there something that we should know?" says Onoki while smirking with Hiruzen, and both Naruto and Kurotsuchi blush from embarrassment._

 _Onoki and Hiruzen grin as they both have the same thought 'Looks like Naruto and Kurotsuchi have fallen in love with each other.', "Me and Hiruzen have discussed the peace treaty for both our villages, and we have agreed to having peace." said Onoki. "Oh and Naruto, if the civilian council in Konoha find out about your bloodline, then they will try can get you be put in the CRA." said Sarutobi. Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Onoki are confused "CRA?" asked Naruto, "It means 'Clan Restoration Act', and that also means that you would have to have more than one wife to restore your clan." and Naruto along with Kurotsuchi blush at this._

 _"Naruto, in order to not let the civilian council find out, I have decided to ask you if you want to be placed in the CRA?" says Hiruzen, and Naruto says "I'll agree to be placed in CRA, on one condition.", and Hiruzen says "You're going to tell me that only you will choose who you want to marry, because you will not marry someone you don't love."._

 _Naruto smirks and says "Yep", "I'll grant you that right Naruto." said Hiruzen._

 _"Since that you and Kurotsuchi have fallen in love with each other, I have decided to put Kurotsuchi in an arranged marriage with you Naruto-kun, if you two want that." said Onoki, and Naruto and Kurotsuchi look at each other and blush "You wanna go with the arranged marriage Kurotsuchi-chan?" asked Naruto, and Kurotsuchi says "Yes, I would like to accept the arranged marriage Naruto-kun.", and Naruto says "Tsuchikage-sama, I accept your offer for the arranged marriage for me and Kurotsuchi-chan."._

 _Onoki is happy with this, and Naruto then says "Oh yea, I have made a sentient weapon for Iwagakure.", Onoki and Kurotsuchi and surprised at this and Onoki asks "Can we see it Naruto-kun?", and Naruto says "Sure" and he gets a scroll out and unseals the sword and Onoki, Kurotsuchi and Hiruzen are in awe on how beautifully well crafted the sword is "Behold, the Rokkutaitan." and he places Rokkutaitan on Onoki's desk along with another scroll "That scroll has the information on what the sword can do." said Naruto._

 _Onoki then takes Rokkutaitan into his hands and says "This will be our sacred weapon for Iwagakure, Naruto-kun as proof that you are always welcome in Iwagakure I will give you the Iwa shinobi headband." and Naruto is surprised at this and says "I am honored Tsuchikage-sama."._

' _End of Flashback_ '

Naruto is happy with what had happened in the past, he also made sentient weapons for the other villages that he and Hiruzen went to, he also accepted an arranged marriage with Mei Termuni, and Temari after he got to know them for his right while in the CRA, even got the shinobi headbands from the villages to prove that he is always welcome in the villages.

After forging the Fujin (Wind God) for Sunagakure, the Reinseji (Rain Sage) for Amegakure, the Ikazuchiryu (Lightning Dragon) for Kumogakure, the Misutomonsuta (Mist Monster) for Kirigakure, the Mizutaiga (Water Tiger) for Takigakure and the Kusashin (Grass God) for Kusagakure, they all accepted peace treaty.

After Naruto gave the villages the sentient weapons, he gain a new name called 'Konoha's Master Blacksmith', and Naruto right now is in front of Hiruzen's desk waiting for Hiruzen to let him go to the acadamy to become a shinobi.

"Naruto-kun, because of how strong you have become you will take the genin exams with the graduating class." said Sarutobi, and he gives Naruto a note that tells the teacher that Naruto has permission from the Hokage to take the genin exams with the graduating class. "Thank you Sarutobi-sensei." said Naruto, and Sarutobi smiles and says "Make me proud Naruto-kun."

Naruto walks down to the shinobi acadamy and walk to a classroom where he hears alot of shrieking (It's the pink haired witch -_-'), he walks in and everyone silences and looks at him, most of the females except Sakura blush at the sight at him.

Naruto walks up to the teacher which is Iruka and gives him the note Sarutobi gave him, Iruka reads the note and nods and says "Alright, we will be having a new student taking the exams with us and this new student is named Naruto Uzumaki.", and everyone winces when they hear Sakura shriek "THAT'S NOT FAIR IRUKA-SENSEI, HOW COME NARUTO-BAKA GETS TO TAKE THE EXAMS EARLY WHILE WE HAD TO DO 3 FULL YEARS TO GET TO TAKE THE EXAMS.", and Naruto looks into Sakura's eyes and she begins to tremble in fear.

Naruto says in a deadly voice "Insolent girl, do you honestly think that because you are calling other people idiots to make yourself look smarter and look good to make you a threat, nope, it just shows how patheticly arrogant you are, now use your indoor voice before you blow everybody's eardrums out of their skulls." and Sakura is terrified for her life and she shuts right up 'What's going on, the way he looked at me what like I was staring into the eyes of the Shinigami himself, those eyes are not normal.' Sakura thought, and Sasuke thinks in his own head 'He can scare anybody just by looking at them in the eye, I might need to put him as the second person I need to kill, that means I would need to kill Itachi and Naruto.', what he doesn't know is that Naruto's immortal.

As Naruto goes to his seat which is next to Hinata, Iruka says "Alright, we will start with the writen exam, Mizuki will pass out the test.", and Mizuki walks in with the papers and Naruto looks at him and feels the Soul Scroll rattle in his bag, 'So, the first person I need to kill for the Soul Scroll is Mizuki eh, I'll tell Sarutobi-sensei about him.' he thought.

Mizuki passes the papers out and Naruto notices his paper is different from Hinata's test paper, 'It is obvious to me that Mizuki is trying to sabotage me, how insolent.' Naruto thought, Naruto quietly breaks the genjutsu and now it is the same as Hinata's 'That's better' Naruto thought smugly.

Naruto gets done quickly and puts his pencil down and lays his head down to take a nap "Wake me up when the next part of the exam comes." said Naruto, everyone is surprised that Naruto got done the quickest.

After a couple hours, Iruka says "Pencils down, we will now be doing the next part of the exams, Hinata can you wake up Naruto.", and Hinata gently shakes Naruto and he wakes up and Naruto says "It's time eh, alright then.". The class go outside and they do the kunai and shurikin throw, So Ino, Choji and Kiba got 7 out of 10, Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata get 8 out of 10, Sakura got the lowest score by getting 0 out of 10.

It is Sasuke's turn and his fangirls except Hinata and Ino are cheering for him and Naruto thinks in his head 'Wow, what complete numbskulls.", Sasuke throws and gets 9 out of 10, and Sasuke looks at Naruto arrogantly and says "Beat that Dope.", and Naruto steps up and Sasuke's fangirls all except for Hinata and Ino are booing at him and Naruto looks at them with an angry look in his eyes and they shut right up in fear, Naruto then asks "Mind if I put on a blindfold to make this more challenging?", and Iruka says "Not at all Naruto, go for it.", and Naruto puts on the blindfold and takes 10 kunai and 10 shurikin and turns around and throws behind himself and to everyone's surprise and shock they all hit the bullseye on all 10 targets.

Naruto takes off the blindfold and looks and smirks "That's how you get it done." he said. "Well done Naruto, you get a perfect score." and everyone has different thoughts 'HOW, HE MUST HAVE CHEATED.', 'NOBODY'S THAT GOOD.' and 'HE MUST HAVE CHEATED TO BEAT SASUKE-KUN', and Sasuke thinks in anger 'That should be me being the rookie of the year and not the dope.'.

Naruto walks up to Hinata and Ino and says "Hi there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, may I know the names of you two beautiful women?", Hinata and Ino blush at his compliment, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga" said Hinata, "I'm Ino Yamanaka" said Ino.

"Alright, we will be doing the taijutsu test." said Iruka, and the class go to the sparring circle, Sakura goes first and fails very badly because she tried to be cool by challenging Hinata and gets knocked out in one palm-thrust, Shikamaru lazily passes, Shino passes by default because his opponent fainted from the sight of the bugs coming out of Shino's body.

Ino did better than Sakura but still failed, Kiba got a brutal victory, Choji easily won his match, now it is Naruto vs Sasuke.

"I'm going to make you pay for humiliating me dope." he said arrogantly, and his fangirls cheer for it, "You're going to make me pay for humiliating you, can't blame you, the Uchiha clan is almost always filled with arrogant people, only four Uchihas were not like that, and they are Mikoto Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha." said Naruto calmly, the moment he said Itachi was when Sasuke gets angry and Iruka says "Hajime" and Sasuke charges and goes for a right hook and hits the ground while Naruto is right behind him.

"When you are ready, I will be right here." said Naruto lazily, and Sakura shrieks "WHAT", "It is obvious to me that you are a arrogant, selfish and spoiled brat that only lives for greed and destruction." Naruto said calmly, Sasuke gets more angry and Naruto says "How pitiful".

Sasuke charges again and Naruto does a chop to the back of Sasuke's head, and Sasuke falls to the ground and Iruka says "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." and Sakura shrieks again "NARUTO-BAKA MUST HAVE CHEATED, SASUKE-KUN WAS JUST WARMING UP." and Iruka says "Sakura, Naruto did not cheat and Sasuke was going all out, that means the only idiot here is you.". "Alright, now we will be doing the ninjutsu exam." says Iruka.

Everyone went to the target range, everyone except Sakura passes, now Sasuke is up, "Alright Sasuke, give it a go." and Sasuke goes through some handsigns and calls out "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" and blows a ball of fire the size of a beach ball and his fangirls cheer, and Iruka says "You pass Sasuke, now you're up Naruto.", and Naruto walks up and goes through handsigns and calls out "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs" and Naruto blows out a giant bullet of fire and Iruka says "Outstanding Naruto, you used a fire style jutsu that is stronger than the fireball jutsu, that means you get extra credit.".

Everyone except Naruto, Iruka, Hinata and Ino are so shocked that their jaws drop to the ground. Naruto says "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies.", and Sasuke is extremely jealous of Naruto being better than him. "Alright, we will now go back inside to do the final part of the exams, you must do a transformation, substitution and a clone jutsu do all three correctly and you will pass." and everyone goes inside and the final part of the exams begin and as time goes by, everyone and surprisingly Sakura passes and Naruto looks at Hinata and Ino and then says "Good luck you two." and both Hinata and Ino blush and they go in one at a time and both of them passed and Sasuke goes next and he passes as well and Naruto goes last.

"Alright Naruto, first do the transformation jutsu." and Naruto transforms into Hashirama Senju the first Hokage, and Naruto transforms back and says "What, you never said who should I transform into." and Iruka says "Pass on transformation, now for substitution.", and Naruto substitutes himself with Mizuki's chair and Mizuki falls on his bottom.

"Pass on substitution, now for the clones." and Naruto asks "Can it be any kind of clone jutsu?" and Iruka says "Yes, it can be any kind of clone jutsu.". Naruto makes the tiger handsign and calls out "Water Clone Jutsu" and 10 water clones appear and are perfect and Iruka says "Congraduations Naruto, you are now a shinobi of Konoha." said Iruka happily.

Naruto takes the headband that Iruka hands him, he walks out and goes to the hokage's office and goes in, "Hey Sarutobi-sensei, I passed." said Naruto, and Hiruzen says "Congraduations Naruto, you've made me proud.", "Sarutobi-sensei, I've noticed something strange about Mizuki, I think he is after the Forbidden Scroll." said Naruto, and Sarutobi says "Then your mission is to eliminate Mizuki after he gets to the Forest of Death.".

"Yes sir." Naruto said proudly, and goes into hiding and waits for Mizuki to make his move, as he suspected, Mizuki runs into the Forest of Death with the Forbidden Scroll, he charges and corners him and said "Mizuki, by order of the Hokage, you are sentenced to death.", and Mizuki tries to get him angry and asks "Naruto, do you know why the village hates you?" and Naruto says "You mean Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox." and Mizuki is shocked that he knows "Yes, you are the Nine Tailed Fox." he snarled, hoping that Naruto would go on a rampage but then he sees Naruto grin "You mean this guy." and he whistles and Kurama jumps out of the bushes and Mizuki is surprised and crys out "It's escaped, it must die.".

Naruto then says "How foolish, Kurama cannot be killed because all nine tailed beasts are made of chakra which makes them completely immortal." and he takes out the Claws of Hades and swings them around and throws them at Mizuki and they stick into him and Naruto pulls and Mizuki feels something being pulled out, and it was his soul being pulled out which made him look on in fear and then Naruto pulls the chain back and Mizuki's soul gets absorbed causing the strength of his chakra and body to multiply.

Naruto then prays "Lord Hades, I pray to you, I have killed Mizuki from the Soul Scroll." and Hades appears and says "Excellent, you shall gain a new power." and Hades puts his hand on Naruto's forehead and Naruto feels power beginning to flow into him again, and Hades removes his hand and says "I gave you the ability to use the Susanoo even though you don't have the Sharingan, your Susanoo also has two spirit weapons, the Totsuka Blade and the Yata Mirror." said Hades, and Naruto asks "Can you explain them?".

Hades says "The Totsuka Blade, is a sword of sealing, it has the ability to seal away those who are pierced by it into an eternal genjutsu of drunken stupor, the Yata Mirror, it has the ability to deflect anything no matter how strong they are, with that and the Totsuka Blade for attacking, you are invincible." Hades explained.

"Thank you my lord." said Naruto respectfully, and Naruto then asks "Lord Hades, can the Claws of Hades pull out the souls of Tailed Beasts and Reanimated souls?" and Hades says "Yes my champion, the Claws of Hades can pull out any kind of soul, no matter what kind they are.". "Until we meet again, my champion." says Hades as he disappears to the Underworld, ".

Naruto goes the Hokage's office and goes in, "Mizuki has been taken care of sensei." says Naruto, "Good" says Sarutobi, and Naruto tells Sarutobi the new power he gained from Hades, Sarutobi is shocked and says "This is the best news I ever heard Naruto-kun, I'm thankful that Hades brought you back from the dead, and that we can punish those wicked civilians for the sins they commited against the gods.", and Naruto says "I'm glad you like this sensei, I'll be going home to get some sleep for the team placement, goodnight.", "Goodnight Naruto-kun." says Sarutobi and Naruto leaves for home to get some sleep!

* * *

And that ends this chapter, which team will Naruto be placed on, who will be on his team, how will Naruto be able to get along with them, stay tuned for Chapter 3!

* * *

Would you like Naruto to bring his parents Minato and Kushina back to life so they can be a family? I'll let you vote on if he should resurrect them!

1\. Kushina only

2\. Minato only

3\. Both


	3. Life as a Shinobi Begins

Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of Naruto Champion of Hades, and I gotta say, I'm surprised at the results for if both Kushina and Minato or at least one of them should be resurrected, honestly the godfather, the student and the villagers that made Naruto's life a living Hell are in for the pain and punishment of their lives, how will they make them all pay for their sins, Here we go. Kiba will not be perverted cause I saw a lot of fanfics that have Kiba as a pervert. If you guys are wondering, Mikoto Uchiha will still be alive.

Results:

Kushina Only: 13

Minato Only: 0 (Boy is he not popular -_-')

Both: 19

Ok, so resurrecting both Kushina and Minato wins this vote. To be honest, I was surprised with what the results were, Minato gets the lowest votes by having 0 (he is a idiot for making Naruto go through the suffering which I thought was completely bogus), Kushina got second place by 13, cause you guys wanna see Kushina in the harem so I'll think of a way for that to happen even though that both is the winner by 19!

* * *

Chapter 3: Life as a Shinobi Begins

Naruto wakes up refreshed and gets some cereal for breakfast and some fresh milk, after he finishes breakfast, he goes to the Ninja Acadamy and awaits his team. Naruto takes his seat next to Hinata and she blushes at this and shyly says "H-h-hi, N-n-naruto-k-k-kun.", and Naruto says "Hey beautiful", Hinata blushes like crazy and nearly faints.

Naruto then asks "Hey Hinata-chan, would you like to be more confident and more brave so you won't get distracted in battle?", and Hinata says "S-s-sure, h-h-how are we g-g-going to do t-t-that.", and Naruto gets a cup out and cuts his hand much to Hinata's horror as he does that, he lets the blood flow into the cup and when the blood stops flowing, Naruto hands her the cup of blood and says "Drink, and gain confidence and bravery.".

Hinata hestitates and gulps down the blood and feels herself get stronger and Naruto asks "So, how do you feel now?", and Hinata says "I feel a little wozzy from drinking the blood..." and then she gasps in surprise, she didn't shudder, "Thank you Naruto-kun." said Hinata as she hugs Naruto and Naruto hugs back "You're welcome" he said.

As the rest of the students get into the classroom, everyone cringes when they hear a shriek from the other-side of the door, and Naruto groans "Aw great, it's that pink-haired witch.". And he was right as Sakura and Ino plow into the room, "Ha I won" Ino declared, and Sakura argues "No way I did", and Naruto says "Actually, Ino-chan won because her foot is much more quicker than yours banshee." and Sakura gets angry while Ino blushes from the chan part being added to her name.

"WHAT WAS THAT NARUTO-BAKA?" Sakura shrieks, and Naruto says "You heard me, or are your ears going deaf from your own screaming.", and Sakura tries to punch him, which was a big mistake as Naruto catches her fist and begins to squeeze "OW, OW, OW, NARUTO-BAKA YOU LET GO, MY MOTHER IS ON THE COUNCIL AND SHE CAN GET YOU ARRESTED FOR THIS." exclaims Sakura in pain, and Naruto smirks, "The civilian council is not supposed to be involved in shinobi matters, you really are that stupid." he said, as he squeezes harder and Sakura cries out "AHHHH, YOUR GONNA BREAK IT." and Naruto says "If you can't take the pain, then you can't take a life as a shinobi, if you want me to stop, then don't ever try to punch me again, UNDERSTAND.", Naruto shouted the last part and lets go of Sakura, who is now terrified at Naruto and goes to sit next to Sasuke and Ino sits next to Shikamaru and Kiba sits next to Naruto, because they became friends when they said that they had their own dogs.

Iruka comes in and says "Alright, now we will be assigning the teams, Team 1 is...(skipping to Team 7)...Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha..." and Sakura cheers, "...and Sai, and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake.", and Sakura is rubbing it in the other fangirls' faces, "Team 8 will be having 5 members and they are, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Yakumo Kurama and Shino Aburame, and your team will be having three senseis instead of one, and they are Kurenai Yuuhi, Anko Mitarashi and Hana Inuzuka.", Hinata cheers that Naruto is on her team, Kiba and Naruto high-five each other, Shino stays silent and Yakumo is curious about Naruto.

"Team 9 is still active, and Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi, and your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi and you will also be helping Team 8 with missions from C ranked to S ranked." and Ino cheers that she will be helping Naruto's team, Shikamaru smirks while Choji smiles that he gets to help out his friend Naruto on some missions. "Now, your senseis will be here to pick you guys up in a bit.", and Iruka leaves the classroom and everyone waits for their senseis and the senseis for Teams 1-6 arrive and pick up their students and Teams 7-10 excluding Team 9 are left, 4 jonins arrive and says "Team 8 is with us." said Kurenai, and Asuma says "Team 10 is with me." and Teams 8 and 10 leave, and go to their meeting spots.

"Alright, now that we are here, we will now introduce ourselves." says Hana, and Kurenai says "I'll go first, I am Kurenai Yuuhi, I like training and hanging out with my friends, I dislike perverts, rapists and civilian council cause they never make anything fair and favor the Uchiha clan, my hobbies are training, hanging out with friends and gardening, my goals for the future are to start a family, train the younger generation and to settle down.".

"I'm next, I am Anko Mitarashi, I like Dango, interrogating and the same likes and dislikes as Kurenai, my hobbies are training and hanging out with friends, my goals for the future are finding my dream-man and starting a family." said Anko as nobody notices her eyeing Naruto with a blush on her face, except Naruto himself and has a small smile that is unseeable.

"I am Hana Inuzuka, I like training, my dogs, my family and my friends, I have the same dislikes as Kurenai and Anko, my hobbies are training, walking my dogs and hanging out with my friends, my goals for the future are finding my dream-man and becoming a strong kunoichi." says Hana as she also eyes Naruto with a blush on her face which nobody notices, except Naruto.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga, I like Naruto-kun, training and flowers, I have the same dislikes as Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei and Hana-sensei, my hobbies are training, gardening and hanging out with my friends, my goals for the future are bringing the two Hyuuga families together as one family and starting a family with my childhood crush." said Hinata, and Naruto takes her hand and Hinata blushes at this.

"I am Kiba Inuzuka, I like my family, Akamaru and hanging out with my friends, I dislike the same stuff as you guys, my hobbies are training and hanging out with my friends, my goals for the future are finding the right girl and to settle down when everything else calms down." says Kiba. Naruto thinks 'Wow, almost everyone has the same likes and dislikes.'.

"I am Shino Aburame, I like my family, collecting bugs and breeding them, I dislike those who treat others like trash, my hobbies are training, collecting bugs and breeding them to make new ones, my goals for the future are becoming the head of my clan and bring peace to my clan." said Shino.

"I am Yakumo Kurama, I like my friends and my genjutsu, I have the same dislikes as the senseis, my hobbies are training in genjutsu, my goals for the future are starting a family with my dream guy and becoming the greatest genjutsu user in Konoha history." says Yakumo as she blushes of the thought of Naruto, and lastly Naruto is up.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, I like training, learning and creating new jutsu, my friends, ramen, my dog and ripping out souls of the wicked, I dispise the Uchiha Clan except 4 members, perverts, rapists, sinners, the civilian council, arrogance, traitors, spoiled brats, powerhungry tyrants and those who don't see the difference between the kunai and the scroll it is in, my hobbies are training, praying, hanging out with my friends and walking my dog, my goals for the future are restoring my clan, bringing suffering to the wicked, punishing the sinners and resurrecting my parents from the dead.", everyone is in shock at Naruto's introduction and are having different thoughts , 'Naruto is religious.', 'What does he mean by making the wicked suffer.', 'Resurrect his parents from the dead, is that even possible.'.

"Alright, tomorrow we will be doing the actual genin exam." says Anko, and Kiba says "But we already became genin, see." and he points at his headband, and Naruto sighs "What she means is that they need to test us on how well we work together as a team while in battle.", and Hana says "Naruto-kun's right Kiba, this is an exercise that will test your teamwork.". "Be at the Team 8 training grounds at 9 A.M., and please be full of energy, cause you won't become actual shinobi if you lose energy." says Kurenai, and the 5 genin says together "Yes Kurenai-sensei.".

Naruto goes to the Hokage office to visit Hiruzen, "Hey Sarutobi-sensei, do you have any new bingo book updates?" asked Naruto, and Sarutobi says "Yes Naruto-kun, here is the bingo book, turn to page 9.", and Naruto turns to page 9 and is surprised at what it said.

* * *

(Page 9 entry)

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Relatives: [father: Minato Namikaze (Konoha's Yellow Flash, Yondaime Hokage)] [Mother: Kushina Uzumaki Senju (Konoha's Red Death)]

Status: Kyuubi Jinchuuriki

Village: Konohagakure

Allas: (Konoha's Grim Reaper), (Konoha's Dark Knight), (Naruto the Angel of Death), (Konoha's Soul Stealer), (Konoha's Master Blacksmith)

Height: 5'1

Rank: SSS class

Affinity: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning

Kekkei Genkai: Kaze no Shini (Wind of Death) as he calls it

Jutsus: Can use all kinds of jutsu

Weapons: Claws of Hades, Boots of Hermes, Deathstroke

Bounty: 45,000,000,000 ryo

Description: Wears black cloak with the 'Uzumaki', 'Namikaze' and 'Senju' clan crests on the back, black shoulder plates and black torso vest, black steel-toed boots, black muscle shirt, black anbu style pants and spiked gloves. Black hair that covers the left side of his face, gold eyes, has a sinister looking mask, said to be a master at the weapon, physically stronger than an enraged Tsunade while he is calm, but even stronger when enraged, faster than the speed of light, can strike fear into even the bravest shinobis to ever exist just by looking at you in the eye, this shinobi has a vicious temper, so use extreme caution when spotted, however avoid battle with him at all costs.

Known Reputations: Said to have absorbed a total of 1,356,057 souls with the Claws of Hades after the death of Mizuki, can craft beautifully crafted sentient weapons, said to create all kinds of monsters from drops of his blood, said to be completely immortal, said to be welcome in alot of hidden villages with their headband as proof and has never been defeated nor has anyone ever been able to lay a finger on him.

(End of Page 9 entry)

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know that I would become a SSS class shinobi, oh and Sarutobi-sensei what rank is Dad?" asked Naruto, and Hiruzen says "Minato Namikaze is a SS class shinobi, you hold the record for highest class rank in Konoha.". Naruto then gets an idea "Sarutobi-sensei, I wanna bring my parents back from the dead." and Sarutobi is shocked and says "Well, I guess you can do that, but I wanna know the secret in defeating paperwork in return for letting you do this." and Naruto says "The secret to defeating paperwork, is Shadow Clones.", and Hiruzen's jaw drops and yells "WHAT, USING SHADOW CLONES WOULD MEAN THAT THE CASTER WOULD GAIN THE MEMORIES OF THE CLONE.".

Naruto then asks "Does this mean I can bring back my parents from the dead?", and Hiruzen says "Yes Naruto, now I won't have to worry about paperwork anymore.", and with that being said, Naruto heads out to the graveyard. The guard stops him and says "Leave, without permission from Hokage-sama you cannot enter.", and Naruto says "I have permission from Sarutobi-sensei, so I can enter." said Naruto smoothly, and the guard nods and says "Proceed" and Naruto walks in and quietly opens the tomb of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and the Red Death Kushina Uzumaki Senju, he walks in and sees the preserved bodies of his parents, he goes up to them, opens their mouths and uses his saliva and spits in their mouths and they begin to move, and they gasp for air as they immediatly open their eyes.

"Kushina-chan, we're alive again." Minato said in happiness, and Kushina sees Naruto and goes wide eyed "Sochi?" she asks and Minato turns toward his son and is wide eyed as well, "Tou-san, Kaa-san" said Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"NARUTO" Minato cries out in joy, and Naruto runs to them and they are in a family hug, "I want to tell you both what had happened in my life." said Naruto, and Kushina says "No need Naruto, when me and Minato-kun died we watched everything from Mount Olympus, Shinigami decided that he didn't want Minato-kun's soul and so he brought him to Mount Olympus, we saw everything that the civilians and shinobi did to you, we were angered when they killed you, but we along with the Olympians were shocked that you were resurrected by Hades, I can't believe he gave you the power to defend yourself.", and Minato says "I am still surprised that he granted you immortality and eternal youth.", and Naruto says "Sarutobi-sensei said I can bring you two back to life.".

"We know sochi, we heard your conversation from Olympus." said Kushina, and they get out of the tomb and go to hokage office, they go in and see Sarutobi relaxing on his desk. "Hey Minato-kun, Kushina-chan and Naruto-kun." Sarutobi greeted, and Minato says "We saw everything that had happened to Naruto, we know that you tried your best to protect him.", and Hiruzen says "Thank you for understanding, and I am enjoying life now that Naruto told me the secret to defeating paperwork.", and Minato's jaw drops "What, tell me." he pleaded and Hiruzen smirks and says "The answer, is Shadow Clones.", and Minato is in shock and he slaps his own forehead, cursing his own stupidity. "Why didn't I think of that." said Minato, and Naruto then asks "Sarutobi-sensei, I have been wondering, how did Hashirama-sama, Mito-sama and Tobirama-sama know that I would be their great great grandson and great great grandnephew?", and Hiruzen says "I'll activate the silencing seals.", and the silencing seals are activated.

"Alright Naruto-kun, to answer your question, Hashirama-sensei and Mito-sama were told in a prophecy that one of their descendants would become the Champion of Hades who is to bring justice to the wicked, they had trouble figuring it out until they asked Tobirama-sensei for some assistance on it and Tobirama-sensei told them it would be their great great grandson, and when Tobirama-sensei revealed it to them, Hashirama-sensei and Mito-sama along with Tobirama-sensei were determined to make sure that you are well prepared for your journey as the Champion of Hades." explained Hiruzen, and Naruto is in shock as he hears this.

"So they knew that the prophecy would become real." said Naruto, and Sarutobi says "Yes", and Naruto says "It is great to have the Shodaime Hokage, Nidaime Hokage and Mito-sama as family members now that I can fight in their name.", and Sarutobi says "Sadly, there is something else about your ancestry that will shock you the most Naruto-kun.", and Naruto along with Kushina and Minato are confused at this "What do you mean?" asks Naruto, and Sarutobi says "You have more than one great-great-grandfather Naruto-kun, Hashirama Senju is your mother's great-grandfather, your father's great-grandfather is Madara Uchiha." and Naruto along with his parents are shocked at this.

"Why are you telling me that part?" asked Naruto, "What happened many years ago can be stopped only by you Naruto-kun, only you can defeat Madara Uchiha, Madara Uchiha went corrupted because of the Sharingan and nearly took over the Elemental Nations back then." answered Sarutobi, and then he walks over to a secret compartment near a safe and pulls out a small bundle, "This is a royal artifact of the Uzumaki clan." said Sarutobi as he unwraps the bundle and it reveals a headpiece (think of the headpiece on Avatar Roku's head from Avatar the Last Airbender), "It's supposed to be worn, by the crowned prince." Sarutobi finishes, and Naruto takes the artifact and stares at it.

Naruto smiles and ties his hair up and puts on the headpiece, "I will wear it with honor." Naruto declared, Sarutobi and Naruto's parents smile and Minato says "We know you will". "I'm gonna go home to train for the Survival Exam tomorrow." said Naruto, Sarutobi says "Of course Naruto, if you like you can use the 'Reanimation Summoning Jutsu' on Hashirama-sama, Mito-sama and Tobirama-sama and recieve training from them.". Naruto gets an idea and says "I would have to put a super powerful genjutsu that not even the greatest genjutsu users can break on the training field that will prevent them from being discovered.", "Very clever, I'll allow this." said Sarutobi.

Naruto smiles and goes out of the office and goes to Uzumaki-Namikaze Manor, he goes to the training grounds and puts up a genjutsu so strong that even the greatest genjutsu user cannot break it. Naruto then does handsigns and says "Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation", and then 3 caskets come out of the ground and then open, and Hashirama Senju along with his wife Mito Uzumaki and his brother Tobirama Senju come out and look around, "How are we alive, aren't we supposed to be dead?" asked Tobirama. They turn and see Naruto and Mito asks "Who are you?", "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, your great-great-grandson Mito-sama and Hashirama-sama." said Naruto, Mito and Hashirama are shocked that this is their great-great-grandson.

"So, you're our great-great-grandson, one question are you the champion of Hades?" asked Hashirama, Naruto nods and Hashirama smiles "The prophecy came true, I can't believe it." Hashirama said. "What has happened in Konoha after we died Naruto?" asked Mito, and Naruto says "The Uchiha clan has become powerhungry and tried to take over the village, however a member named Itachi Uchiha one of the members who were against it wiped out the clan leaving his brother Sasuke Uchiha alive believing that he will make a new Uchiha clan without corruption, but he was wrong.".

"I knew those Uchihas are trouble, Izuna Uchiha wasn't arrogant at all, have they become more arrogant than ever?" asked Tobirama, "Yes Tobirama-sama, but 4 members were never arrogant, they are Izuna Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha who is Itachi's mother and Itachi himself." answered Naruto, Hashirama sighs sadly "I should've known this would happen, the Uchiha clan have become too obsessed with the Sharingan.", "The civilian council has been trying to get Sarutobi-sensei to train Sasuke Uchiha so he can get revenge on his brother, like favoring him over the Yondaime Hokage's son." said Naruto.

"The civilian council has gotten too powerful in control, they need to be removed." said Mito, Naruto smirks and gets the Soul Scroll out and opens it "The members of the civilian council are on the Soul Scroll so they will be executed when they step out of line or disrespect the Uzumaki clan." he said, "Good" answered Tobirama with a grin, "Care to tell us who the Yondaime Hokage is Naruto?" asked Hasirama, "The Yondaime Hokage is Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yellow Flash." answered Naruto. "How did he get that title?" asked Tobirama, "He got that title for ending the Third Shinobi World War against Iwagakure with one jutsu call Hiraishin, he also got the SS rank in the bingo book" said Naruto.

Tobirama nods in respect then asks, "Impressive, have you made the bingo book?", "I got SSS rank in the bingo book, I'm the only Konoha shinobi to ever get that rank." answered Naruto. All three of their eyes widen at this and Mito grins and says "That a boy, you've made me proud.", "You've made us very proud Naruto." said Hashirama proudly.

Mito notices the headpiece on Naruto's head, "I see you're wearing the Uzumaki crown prince headpiece, there is something you should know about the Uzumaki clan Naruto, if you breed a male Uzumaki with a female that has a kekkei genkai from another clan, then the kekkei genkai the child gains from the mother will be godlike and only an Uzumaki can withstand that much power." said Mito, and Naruto is surprised at this and asks "What will happen if the female is from the Uzumaki clan?", "If both male and female are Uzumakis, then who knows what kekkei genkai the child will have." answered Mito, "So what will happen if the father of the child is the champion of Hades?" asked Naruto.

"Then the child will not only have the kekkei genkai the mother wields but the kekkei genkai that you wield as well." a voice said, the four look around the grounds and Naruto turns to the source and see Hades, he bows "Welcome Lord Hades." said Naruto with respect, and the three behind Naruto also bow "Welcome indeed my lord." they say. "I appreciate your respect Hashirama, Mito and Tobirama, you three have earned my respect." said Hades, "Lord Hades, can I ask a couple questions?" asked Naruto, "Of course" said Hades.

"If Hashirama Senju is my great-great-grandfather and so is Madara Uchiha..." Naruto started to say as Hashirama, Mito and Tobirama's eyes widen that Naruto is also the great-great-grandson of Madara Uchiha, "...do I have the Wood Style Jutsu and the Sharingan?" Naruto finished his question, Hades smirks and says "I was wondering when you were gonna ask that, and the answer to the question is yes you have both the Sharingan and the Wood Style Jutsu.", Naruto's eyes widen at this, "Legend has it that if someone is bred from the Senju and Uchiha clans then they will gain the Legendary Rinnegan." said Hades, Naruto is shocked and asks "Do I wield the Rinnegan as well?" "Yes you do, for you to awaken the Rinnegan you need to focus your eternal chakra into your eyes and I will tell you if you gained it." said Hades.

Naruto focuses his chakra to his eyes and opens them and the Rinnegan has been activated, "Is it activated?" asked Naruto, "Yes" answered Hades. "How am I gonna be able to control it?" asked Naruto, Hades then lifts his hand and forms a scroll and it levitates to Naruto and he grabs it, "That scroll contains all the abilities the Rinnegan grants you, however if you have the Rinnegan even though you can use all 5 elemental chakra then your elemental chakra will be off the charts making it godlike." explained Hades.

Naruto is grinning like mad and says "Thank you my lord.", "Naruto, do you have the Raijin in your possession?" asked Tobirama, and Naruto says "It was stolen, by Aoi Rokusho.". Tobirama's eyes widen at this and gets angry "When you find him, I want you to make him suffer and kill him for taking a clan heirloom." he said, "As you wish Tobirama-sama.". Naruto then asks "Lord Hades, who is Danzo Shimura, I remember seeing his name in the Soul Scroll?", "Danzo Shimura, is a warhawk who is obsessed with world domination, he believes that shinobis with kekkei genkai should serve him and help him secure his place among the gods, he loves to start wars, but this time he declared war, war against the gods." explained Hades.

Naruto and the others eyes widen at this, "Danzo became Orochimaru's lab-rat and wanted power to control anything." said Hades, "Why does he keep the right side of his face and his right arm covered?" asked Naruto, this confused Hashirama, Mito and Tobirama. "After Danzo became Orochimaru's lab-rat, he injected Hashirama's cells into his own body to gain the Wood Style Kekkei Genkai, and he stole Shisui Uchiha's right eye to be able to force someone to obey him through genjutsu." said Hades, Naruto along with Hashirama and Mito's eyes widen in horror while Tobirama becomes enraged, "I knew there was something strange about him." said Tobirama.

"And here is the worst part, after the Uchiha Massacre Danzo had 10 Sharingan eyes taken from their corpses and implanted them into his right arm, there is one more thing Mikoto Uchiha is still alive." said Hades. Naruto and the others are shell shocked at this, 'He has disrespected the dead, he doesn't deserve to live.' thought Naruto, 'Danzo, you have crossed the line.' thought Tobirama, 'Danzo should've been killed a long time ago.' thought Mito, 'Making Hiruzen hokage instead of Danzo was a good idea after all.' thought Hashirama.

"Where is Mikoto?" asked Naruto, "Held captive in the Root Headquarters." answered Hades, "What will happen if I kill him with Deathstroke?" asked Naruto, "Then all the Sharingan eyes he has will make your Sharingan stronger, the same will happen with Hashirama's cells making your Wood Style Kekkei Genkai stronger" said Hades, and Naruto grins at this.

"Lord Hades, can you change my ability to bring back the dead, because spitting saliva into a corpse's mouth is disgusting, can it be the breath of life so I can resurrect the dead that way?" asked Naruto, Hades was actually surprised by this and thinks about it, "Of course" he said and changes the ressurection powers Naruto has. "It is done, your resurrection powers has been switched." said Hades, "That's wonderful." said Naruto, "Until we meet again." Hades said as he dissappears.

Naruto turns to his dead family members and asks "Would you like to walk the living world again and have the right to choose when you want to die?", Hashirama, Mito and Tobirama look at each other and say "We accept". Naruto uses his breath of life on the three and they come back to life, "How do you feel now?" asked Naruto, "We feel great." said Hashirama.

They go to Hokage Tower, Naruto walks in and says "Hey Sarutobi-sensei, brought you a surprise.", "Oh, what kind of surprise?" asked Hiruzen as Kushina and Minato are interested as well, Naruto steps to the side and Hashirama, Mito and Tobirama walk in. Sarutobi, Minato and Kushina are in shock, "Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei and Mito-sama." said a shell shocked Sarutobi.

"Yup, alive and well." said Tobirama, and Sarutobi then smiles and hugs them while Kushina hugs Mito, after their reunion Hiruzen tells Hashirama, Tobirama and Mito everything that has happened in the village and that happened in Naruto's life. The three are happy that some villagers honored Minato's dying wish, angry that the rest of the villagers disrespected Naruto, after that Naruto tells Hiruzen, Minato and Kushina what he and the other three learned from Hades. "Sarutobi-sensei, Mikoto Uchiha is still alive." said Naruto, Hiruzen, Minato and Kushina are shocked at this, "Mikoto-chan is still alive." said Hiruzen.

"Yes, apperantly Danzo has her locked up in the Root Anbu Headquarters and he also has stolen Shisui Uchiha's right eye to control people with it's power, he has 10 Sharingan eyes in his right arm and injected Hashirama-sama's cells into his body to be able to withstand that power." said Naruto.

Hiruzen takes the info into his head and says "Alright Naruto, for your first A rank mission you need to wipe out the Root Anbu, rescue Mikoto Uchiha and execute Danzo Shimura for his crimes against Konoha.", Naruto and the others grin and Naruto says "It shall be done, as you command.".

With that said, Naruto heads to Root Headquarters, he barges in and 30 Root ninjas charge at him, but Naruto uses Deathstroke and slashes through all of them in one swing, Naruto then feels some power and knowledge flow into him and is shocked that 3 of them had Kekkei Genkai, 'Huh, 3 Kekkei Genkais that were stolen from Iwa and Kiri, the Particle Style Kekkei Genkai, Crystal Style Kekkei Genkai and Ice Style Kekkei Genkai.' he thought.

Naruto gets to the room that Danzo is in and he walks in, and in front of him is Danzo Shimura with 20 Root Anbu and Mikoto Uchiha in a cage looking at him, "So, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki graces us with his presence." said Danzo, "Danzo Shimura, by order of the Hokage you are to be executed for your crimes against Konoha, kidnapping of Mikoto Uchiha as well as theft of Kekkei Genkais from other hidden villages." said Naruto.

"And how are you going to kill me, it is 20 Root Anbu vs one genin?" asked a smug Danzo, "Numbers won't make me back down, it just makes it more fun." said Naruto confidently.

"Kill him." ordered Danzo, and the Root ninjas all surround him and chuck shurikens at him, "There's no where for you to run Jinchuuriki." said one of the Root nins, Naruto smirks and says "Then I won't run.", the shurikens hit him but Naruto slashes them with Deathstroke in one swing killing all the Root ninjas.

Naruto suddenly gained 2 more Kekkei Genkais along with knowledge on using them, and to his surprise it was the Lava Style Kekkei Genkai and Boil Style Kekkei Genkai, 'The Lava Style and Boil Style Kekkei Genkais, he stole more Bloodlines from Kiri, Danzo you really have gone corrupt.' thought Naruto.

Danzo is shocked that Naruto didn't die from shurikens in his vital spots, "What the hell, all the shurikens hit his vital spots." he said in shock, "No crap sherlock." said Naruto being sarcastic, "What is this, are you immortal?" asked a still shocked Danzo, "Isn't that obvious you old fart." said Naruto in a bored tone.

Naruto starts to walk towards Danzo "Now to finish the job." said Naruto, and Naruto jumps then Danzo gets his hidden staff blade and tries to block but Naruto breaks his blade with Deathstroke, "Foolish old man, did you really think that you will destroy Deathstroke, it is a sword forged by Hades himself, the sword is indestructable." said Naruto smugly.

Danzo then shouts "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, I WILL BECOME THE GOD OF A NEW WORLD, I REFUSE TO ACCEPT DEFEAT FROM A MERE GENIN.", and Naruto thrusts Deathstroke into Danzo's stomach, killing him instantly, and feels his Sharingan and Wood Style Kekkei Genkai get stronger. "Your years of corruption, are over Danzo Shimura." declared Naruto.

Naruto then goes to Mikoto's cage and unlocks the door and to his surprise she runs and hugs him like her life depended on it, with tears in her eyes she kept on saying 'thank you to him for 3 minutes, Naruto then takes out the Soul Scroll and opens it, he sees that Danzo's name is now black with a line crossing it out. "Lord Hades, here my prayer Danzo Shinura has been executed." Naruto prayed.

Hades appears and says "Excellent, that is one evil tyrrant down and three more to go.", and Hades puts his hand on Naruto's head and gives Naruto a new power, Naruto feels the power flow into him, Hades takes his hand off Naruto's head and says "I gave you the ability to predict and duplicate every one of your opponent's battle styles that are ninjutsu, kenjutsu and taijutsu.".

Naruto grins at this and says "Thank you my lord.", "My pleasure, until we meet again my champion." said Hades and he disappears, Naruto turns to Mikoto and says "Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju I was sent here to rescue you, kill Danzo and wipe out the Root Anbu.".

Mikoto smiles and says "Thank you for rescuing me Naruto-kun, now I would like to get to Hokage-sama and ask what happened to Sasuke and Itachi.", Naruto makes a handsign and says "Shadow Clone Jutsu", and a shadow clone appears "Mikoto-chan needs to get to Sarutobi-sensei, can you take her to him, I've got to search Root Anbu Headquarters for anything that needs to be brought to Sarutobi-sensei's attention." he asked his clone, the clone grins and says "Sure thing boss." and he picks Mikoto up bridal style making her blush and he takes her to Hokage Tower.

Naruto searches the Root Anbu Headquarters and finds a room with a lock on it, "What's this?" Naruto asked himself, he breaks the lock and goes in. He sees a laboratory that has a file cabinant and he goes to it, he see a lock on the cabinant "Oh please." said Naruto and he breaks the lock.

Naruto then opens the cabinant, and he finds information that he was searching for, he also finds Danzo's Journal and he decides to read it, he opens the book and reads.

* * *

 **Danzo's Journal**

 _August 7th,_

 _Orochimaru and I have formed an alliance so we can gain what we desire, immortality._

 _Orochimaru has been gathering DNA samples from clans from other villages to create an army of super shinobi, our secret weapon would be the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and with him in our army then all shinobi, civilians, samurai, daimyo and rouge ninjas with bow to me._

 _With Jiraiya's spy network, we had to be careful that we are not caught in our mission to control the world._

 _I informed Koharu and Homura my genius plan and they are supporting it because they want to be gods as well, so they had some Root Anbu go to other villages to steal samples of Kekkei Genkai and their secrets from clans._

 _September 2nd,_

 _Orochimaru has gathered DNA of the Wood Style, Lava Style, Boil Style, Particle Style, Crystal Style and Ice Style Kekkei Genkais, we are perfecting the DNA transplant to be able to inject these Kekkei Genkais into our Root Ninjas to make Konoha unstoppable._

 _All were failures except one survived and gained the Wood Style Kekkei Genkai, he is Tenzo he is the only one who survived and trained to master the Wood Style Jutsu._

 _I will use my Sharingan on the council to make the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki a weapon for mass destruction when the time is right, I will use the boy to have the Elemental Nations under my foot._

 _After that boy is no longer any use to me, I will kill him._

 _September 25th,_

 _It has been 23 days since I trained Tenzo in mastering the Wood Style Jutsu, however with the Wood Style Jutsu, the Sharingan and the Kyuubi in my possession, no will be able to stop me from world domination._

 _Orochimaru will convince Suna to aid him and Otogakure_

 _I will finally become Hokage to turn weak shinobi into true emotionless killing machines, and I will use the Sharingan on everyone to make them my puppets for war._

 **End of Danzo's Journal**

* * *

Naruto is enraged, 'He was planning world domination all along, and doing all of this out of greed.' he thought angerly. Naruto puts the journal in his pocket and searches the Laboratory for any more interesting stuff, he finds 6 jutsu scrolls, they had the Kekkei Genkai secrets, "He also stole Kekkei Genkai secrets, the other villages need to be informed." said Naruto.

Naruto takes the scrolls and goes to Hokage Tower, Naruto goes in, meets the Hokages Kushina, Mito and Mikoto, and he says "Danzo has been taken care of, and the Root Anbu have been wiped out.".

"Good, the clone said that you stayed behind to search the place." said Hiruzen, "Yes, I searched Danzo's Headquarters, I believe I found some things that will interest everybody." said Naruto.

"What have you found Naruto?" asked Hiruzen, and Naruto takes Danzo's journal out and hands it to him, Hiruzen along with the others read the journal and become furious, 'So Danzo wanted to rule the world by stealing Kekkei Genkais from other villages and injecting them into his Root Anbu, Homura and Koharu were in on this because of power, this has gone on long enough.' thought Hiruzen.

'Danzo, is this how far you've fallen into darkness.' thought Hashirama, 'This is why Hiruzen is Hokage and not him.' thought Tobirama, 'Danzo is a fool, he fails to recognize the true nature of power.' thought Mito.

"I gained a new power from lord Hades, I can now predict and duplicate any ninjutsu, kenjutsu and taijutsu battle style my opponent uses." said Naruto, "This is magnificent, with that ability and the Sharingan put together, you are one unpredictable shinobi." said Sarutobi.

"Thanks Sarutobi-sensei, I also found these." said Naruto as he gets the 6 jutsu scrolls he took from Root Headquarters, Sarutobi and the others are shocked at this, "The jutsu scrolls for the Lava Style, Boil Style, Wood Style, Crystal Style, Particle Style and Ice Style Kekkei Genkais, you found these in the Root Headquarters?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yup, apparantly I gained 5 new Kekkei Genkais, I gained the Lava Style, Boil Style, Particle Style, Crystal Style and Ice Style Kekkei Genkais." said Naruto, Sarutobi says "You're going to need a lot of training to master those Kekkei Genkais.".

"Sarutobi-sensei, can you send information on what Danzo and Orochimaru have stolen to gain out of their own greed for power to Kiri and Iwa, and send the news that Danzo and his Root Anbu have been taken care of and will never be a bother again?" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi grins at this and says "Of course Naruto-kun, when they learn what Danzo and Orochimaru were up to, they will be happy that Danzo is dead and that they need to kill Orochimaru.".

Naruto smiles and says "I'll be at the training grounds, training in my new Kekkei Genkais.", "I can help you train with the Wood Style Jutsu and teach you what I know, if you want Naruto." offered Hashirama.

"Thanks Hashirama-sama." said Naruto, and he goes to the training grounds to prepare for his training. "We all can help him train in what he needs to do as a shinobi." said Mito and they go to the training grounds to train Naruto.

* * *

There you have it, Naruto has resurrected Hashirama, Mito, Tobirama and his parents from the dead. How will Naruto use his new found powers in the genin survival exam with his team, how are they going to take the news of Naruto having more than one Kekkei Genkai?,

Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Survival and First Mission!


End file.
